Networks configured to deliver video or data requiring high availability may use a Live-Live deployment. Live-Live refers to the transmission of redundant data streams through the network using path separation and dedicated infrastructure. The redundant data streams may be sent, for example, to different multicast groups. Live-Live attempts to eliminate packet loss in the event of a single network failure. When Live-Live is implemented with full physical path separation, it can provide resiliency for a failure at a network device or link in the network.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.